


We are Lightwoods

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Max and Alec discuss Max's Parabatai, Xen.





	We are Lightwoods

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

“Max, it just can’t happen.” Alec tries to explain for the millionth time. “It is forbidden by the law to fall in love with your parabatai, let alone ask them to marry you. Do you want to live a life in hiding? Because, Max, doing this would mean just that. No one can know, or ever find out because it would be too dangerous.” 

Max groans and runs his hand through his hair, “Alec, are you kidding me right now? You married Magnus, a downworlder, which was at one point against the law. But you fought that, and now it is legal and very much a good thing. Why can’t we fight this too? What is so bad about me loving my parabatai in the ultimate way?” He looks into his brother’s hazel eyes with the most pleading look he has ever given. 

“I know, Xen means a lot to you, but…”

“No, Alec!” He raises his voice, “Xen means everything to me. The way Magnus means everything to you.” Finally his voice softens, “Big brother, you know what this feels like, falling in love, caring so much for someone that-” He pauses. “When they enter a room, I lose my breath. When they walk by, my heart beats faster. My skin tingles when they stand close enough for me to feel their breath.”

Alec closes his eyes and smiles, remembering how Magnus said the same thing to him so long ago, and yet he feels every symptom every day. 

Because he has never stopped falling for his husband. “You talked to Magnus?”

Max nods, “He is my brother too, and much more well versed on how to explain love.”

Alec grins, “I know, remember I married the man.” 

“Alec, I know what the law has taught us, but we are Lightwoods.” He smiles and winks, “We accept the consequences when we must. And if there is a consequence for me loving who I love, then so be it.”

Alec can’t help the smile that has taken over his face, “Max, you scare me with how much you resemble me, Jace, and Izzy.” Max just laughs, “Ask Xen to marry you, you have my full blessing.”

The way Max hugs him now is one he remembers from so long ago, like he is Max’s hero. The one feeling he thought he had lost, but thankfully he still has it. And forbidden love be damned. His brother’s heart means more to him than any law ever could.


End file.
